


Dream Come True

by Dancerdreams2



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Jpop, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Community: je_holiday, Holiday Fic Exchange, JE Holiday, M/M, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancerdreams2/pseuds/Dancerdreams2
Summary: Miyata keeps invading Tamamori’s dreams.





	Dream Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Written for miquilis@LJ for the je_holiday exchange@LJ. It didn’t quite turn out how I was expecting it to. I guess Tamamori had a mind of his own. Thanks to shisaigas@LJ who held my hand through the whole thing! ♥

Tamamori sat at the windowsill, watching the swirl of pink clouds float across the lavender sky. His bright yellow tower stood out against the red of the forest. Tamamori looked down at the treetops swaying in the wind and wondered if they ever got air-sick.  
  
He was pulled out of his thoughts when a voice called up to him from below.  
  
“I’ve come to save you, princess!” yelled the knight in shining armor.  
  
Tamamori leaned over to see who was talking to him, squinting and trying to make out a face. “You’re late!” he called back. He lifted a hand to shield his eyes from the light of the sun that was being reflected off of the knight’s armor, keeping him from being able to make out any features other than a nose.  
  
“Let down your veil!” the knight yelled out again.  
  
Grabbing his veil possessively, Tamamori frowned. “Ew, no. You’ll make it dirty and you probably weigh a ton. Run up the stairs like a real man and come get me,” he complained.  
  
The knight eyed the bright yellow tower from it’s base all the way up to the princess’s window and took a deep breath. “I’ll be there in 30 minutes,” he called out happily.  
  
“You have 20,” Tamamori said, playing with the yellow veil in his hands.  
  
“20?! But!” the knight started.  
  
“15,” Tamamori replied sadistically, not sparing the knight a second glance.  
  
“I’ll be right up, princess!” the knight shouted as he raced around the tower to find the door, armor clanking as he ran.  
  
Tamomori groaned at the ringing in his ears and slapped blindly at his alarm clock until he successfully hit the ‘snooze’ button. He grabbed his phone and held it up to squint at the time before reluctantly rolling out of bed to go take a shower.  
  
It’d been about 2 weeks now since these weird dreams had started. Tamamori didn’t think anything of it at first. They didn’t start off so strange, Miyata calling out to him to return a dropped wallet or Miyata lending him change when he was short at the convenience store near work, but even Tamamori had to admit that Miyata showing up in his dreams every night was strange. Tamamori frowned and scrubbed harder as he recalled waking up with butterflies in his stomach, remembering nothing but Miyata’s smiling face, a couple of nights ago.   
  
There were times when Tamamori could do nothing but smile at Miyata in his dreams, and other times when all he did was boss the other around, not that the real Miyata would ever complain about that, let alone the dream Miyata. Tamamori was finding it harder and harder to look the other in the face at work.  
  
Letting out a sigh, Tamamori turned off the water and grabbed his towel to dry off, resolving to let Miyata know that he was gross a few more times than normal today.  
  
~*~  
  
Tamamori’s eyes flew open as he sat up, breathing hard and sweat dripping down his face. He rubbed his face and shook his head, trying to dislodge the image of Miyata leaning over him with hooded eyes. Noticing his own erection, Tamamori let out a whine and closed his eyes, willing himself to calm down.  
  
By the time he got to work, Tamamori was already irritated from the lack of sleep. Every time he closed his eyes and relaxed, trying to fall back asleep, images of Miyata had flashed through his mind. He was sure that he could feel Miyata’s fingertips running up and down his sides, kissing and licking at his neck.  
  
Tamamori was shaken from his thoughts when he heard a familiar voice mumble his greetings to everyone in the room. He glared at Miyata as the other trudged across the room to put his bag down. When Miyata noticed Tamamori looking at him, he gave a small wave as a confused look crossed his face.  
  
“What’s up, Tama?” Miyata asked, walking over to where Tamamori was sitting.  
  
“Nothing,” Tamamori grunted, turning away from Miyata.  
  
Miyata raised an eyebrow at that. “Something is obviously wrong.”  
  
“It’s all your fault,” Tamamori mumbled, crossing his arms and frowning harder.  
  
Miyata was about to say something in reply when Yokoo called out to tell them that rehearsal was about to start.  
  
Tamamori stood up quickly and rushed out of the room.  
  
~*~  
  
Things only got worse as rehearsal went on. Tamamori kept making the same mistakes and yelled every time Miyata would get too close too him. Even Senga became irritated and frustrated with the way rehearsal was going.  
  
“I think it’s time to call it a day,” Kitayama sighed, rubbing his temples when Tamamori finished yelling at Miyata for what seemed like the 20th time.  
  
“Work out your fucking drama on your own time!” Fujigaya complained, already heading towards the practice room door.  
  
“Taisuke...” Yokoo reprimanded while ushering the youngest two out of the room to go home.  
  
“We’re all going to head out first, but you two better not leave until you sort out your shit,” Kitayama said, directing his words more towards Tamamori than Miyata.  
  
They stood in silence as Kitayama exited the room. When it didn’t seem like Tamamori was going to say anything, Miyata spoke up first. “Wanna tell me what’s going on with you today?” Miyata asked as he placed a hand on Tamamori’s shoulder.   
  
A small shiver ran down Tamamori’s spine at the contact and scenes from last night’s dream flashed before his eyes again. Tamamori let out a frustrated noise, shrugging off Miyata’s touch. “You’re so irritating! Get out of my dreams already!” he huffed.  
  
As Tamamori’s words processed in Miyata's mind, a smile spread across his face, causing his eyes to practically disappear. “So, you’ve been dreaming about me?” Miyata asked, unable to keep his amusement out of his voice.  
  
“Ugh! Don’t be creepy and gross about it!” Tamamori complained, turning to face Miyata. “You haven’t left me alone at night for a whole month now!”  
  
“What do I do in these dreams?” Miyata stepped closer to Tamamori, unfazed by Tamamori’s complaints.  
  
“Do you even have to ask? You should know what your dream self does at night,” Tamamori huffed again. “ At first you just started appearing randomly, doing small shit like handing me my wallet, and then you started acting as my knight is shining armor and saved me from towers and burning buildings and evil step members and stuff, and then last night you started touching me and I woke up with a fucking hard on and couldn’t —“  
  
Tamamori’s word vomit was cut off when Miyata crushed their lips together.  
  
After pausing in shock for a brief second, Tamamori pressed his hands to Miyata’s chest and shoved him away.  
  
“What the fuck, Miyacchi?”  
  
Miyata remained unfazed, stepping forward again and slipping his hands into Tamamori’s, sprinkling a few gentle kisses across Tamamori’s face before kissing his lips again, more gently this time. Miyata kept kissing Tamamori until he felt the other physically relax. Pulling away from the kiss, Miyata let go of Tamamori’s hands and wrapped his arms around the other’s waist, pulling him closer and resting their foreheads together.  
  
“How did you do that?” Tamamori practically whispered, wrapping his own arms around Miyata’s neck and closing his eyes.  
  
“Otaku power?” Miyata joked, not having to ask what Tamamori was referring to, “Or maybe it’s the power of love?”  
  
Tamamori’s eye’s widened at that and he pulled back a little to look at Miyata. “Miyacchi...”  
  
Miyata just leaned back in to kiss the other again until they both decided that air was a necessary thing.  
  
As they stood there, trying to catch their breath, Miyata ran gentle hands up and down Tamamori’s sides.  
  
“I’m coming over tonight,” Tamamori finally said, breaking the comfortable silence.  
  
Miyata just hummed in agreement as Tamamori pulled away to go get his things.  
  
~*~  
  
Nikaido and Senga snickered when Miyata and Tamamori arrived at work together the next day, earning themselves a glare from Yokoo.   
  
Tamamori wasn’t yelling at Miyata every few minutes anymore, and his complaints about the other didn’t have it’s usual bite. Although, when Tamamori couldn’t skate properly, Kitayama groaned.  
  
“I know I told you guys to work things out, but this is ridiculous,” Kitayama lectured, rubbing his temples again.  
  
“Fuck, why can’t you guys be professional?” Fujigaya grumbled.  
  
When Nikaido called back that they didn’t all have enough experience in bed to be called professional, causing more giggles from Senga, Fujigaya proclaimed that he hated them all.  
  
~*~  
  
Lying together in Tamamori’s bed, arms wrapped around each other, Tamamori nudged Miyata.  
  
“So?” Tamamori asked.  
  
“So?” Miyata repeated sleepily.  
  
“So, when are you going to ask me?” Tamamori whined.  
  
When Miyata just blinked at him, Tamamori let out a frustrated noise and pinched Miyata’s side.  
  
“You’re my boyfriend, right? Boyfriends are supposed to ask their lovers out on Christmas dates,” Tamamori explained, rolling his eyes like Miyata should have obviously been on the same page as him.  
  
“So are you calling yourself the girl? Because I’m sure you would look awesome in a dress,” Miyata joked.  
  
“Miyacchi,” Tamamori complained, “I’m serious!”  
  
“So am I!” Miyata grinned, earning himself a kick from Tamamori.  
  
Miyata laughed and leaned in to kiss Tamamori on the forehead.  
  
“Yuta,” Miyata said softly, cupping Tamamori’s cheek and running his thumb along his cheekbone, “let’s go see the illuminations this year. Just the two of us.”  
  
Tamamori couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face as he leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
